Memorial Massacre
by quirkylabrat
Summary: Five teens go on a camping trip for Memorial Weekend unaware that a serial-killer has broken out of the maximum-security prison. FIRST FIC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not from One Tree Hill anyway. Chad Michael Murray wouldn't be so bad though.  
I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friend, Mel.

Prologue

15 years ago, on this very day, I was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of 25 people. As I sit in my cell, I reminice on everything that happened. I remember each and every one of my victims. The way they screamed, tried to fight me off, and even their promises as their last words. All of a sudden I snort out a laugh. I realize that I've been waiting for this day. The very day tghat I was to break out of the hell and kill again. Today is that day. And tonight, I know just who my victims are.

"Lucas, hurry up. We still have to stop by Nathan and Haley's." Peyton yelled from the front seat of her car.  
"Peyton, have a little patience. We'll get there in plenty of time. Do we have to pick Brooke as well?"  
"No, she said she's going to drive herself, and bring a friend with her. Whatever that means."  
Lucas just came outside and finished putting his things in the back of Peyton's car, trying to make more room for Nathan and Haley's.  
"Okay, lets hit the road."  
Lucas got in the drivers seat and pulled out of his driveway, just as Peyton was putting in a cd. The drive there was quite quiet. Just the sounds of "NOFX" streaming through the speakers.

"I can't believe we're actually going to Vanderfield for Memorial Weekend." Haley stated as she finished packing her things for their trip.  
"Yeah, it's going to be a blast. But the ground is so uncomfortable."  
"Nathan, that's why it's called _camping_."  
"Okay, okay. Let's hope we have everything."  
"I double checked everything that we brought, and packed some extra things just in case. We are definitely ready. When did Lucas and Peyton say they were showing up?"  
"Umm, anytime now. They wanted to get there early so they could find a good spot."  
Just as this was said, Lucas came and knocked on the door to their apartment.  
"You guys ready to go?"  
"Yeah, all we gotta do is load up our stuff."  
After Haley and Nathan got all of their things into Peyton's car, the four of them headed off, unaware of what was going to happen.

TBC

Like it, hate it? Please review, it'll help a lot.


	2. Pick Up Strangers and Bad Music

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing or anyone from One Tree Hill. I don't even own Nick Ford.  
**A/N: **Sorry for the update. Busy with school and everything. I know that Memorial Weekend is over, I was hoping to get this finished before then, but obviously never happend. I'm going to keep it the same though.

**Chapter One**

Brooke Davis was driving toward Vanderfield Woods, still pissed that Mitchell blew her off. He was supposed to meet her at the bar, and then drive up together. She was finally going to introduce him to Peyton and everyone. He made her feel special and really liked her. Brooke hadn't been so happy since she was with Lucas, but soon regretted thinking about him.

"Screw it," she mumbled as she turned up the latest by Beyonce.

As she was driving, she saw someone on the side of the road. She drove right past, not caring if the person needed a ride. Brooke thought against it, so she slowed down hoping to could change her karma.

"I did it. I finally did it," I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
No one could catch me, let alone notice if I was even there. I was walking down the deserted road for what seemed like hours till someone finally stopped.  
"It's about damn time."  
I walked over to her as she rolled down the window.

"Hey cutie, you need a ride somewhere?"  
"Yeah, would you mind?"  
"No, just don't touch anything."  
"Okay, whatever."  
"Brooke Davis."  
"Nick Ford."  
"Are you headed in anyplace particular?"  
"No, just wanna get outta Charlotte."  
"Okay. I'm headed up to Vanderfield to meet some friends. You wanna join me?"  
"You sure I wouldn't be imposing?"  
"Nah, I told them I was bringing a friend, but I guess you'll do."

Nathan and Haley had fallen asleep in the backseat of Peyton's car about a half an hour after they left. Lucas was too tired to drive, so he handed to reins over to Peyton.

"Lucas, I thought you said the drive wasn't that long."  
"We still have plenty of time. We left when it was still dark outside; it's 7:00 right now."  
"Okay, but if we get there tomorrow, I'm going to kill you."  
"Peyton, just drive."

After a while, Haley woke to a scream, only to realize she was the one screaming.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Nathan, Lucas and Peyton all fired off questions not giving Haley anytime to answer.  
"Guys, I'm okay. It was just a bad dream." _A freaky bad dream._

Peyton pulled the car over to the side of the road. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Haley, helping her calm down.

"I saw a sign for a gas station a few miles back. We better go so we can fill up."  
"Good idea Luke, I gotta pee like a pregnant donkey."  
"How would you know what a pregnant donkey feels like or is there something you're not telling us?"  
"Shut-up man."  
"Nathan, you shouldn't have eaten so much before we left."  
"Haley, I was hungry. That's what you do when your hungry. You eat."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Besides, I gotta get something to drink since _someone_ drank all my soda." Peyton said while glaring at Lucas.  
"What? I was thirsty."  
"Sure, whatever Luke. We need some music in here. Who wants to pick a cd?"  
"Hey Peyton, how about this one," Nathan said while picking up a blank cd from the floor.  
"Umm, sure. I have no clue who or what it is."  
Peyton put the cd only to be introduced to Beyonce's _Baby Boy.  
_"Hurry up, turn it off!" Everyone shouted.  
"Okay, okay."  
"Brooke must have left this in here when I took her home the other day.  
"Here let's listen to this." Lucas stated as he put in Dashboard Confessional.  
"Now that's more like it." Haley commented from the back of the car.

The car was soon filled with a comfortable silence as Peyton continued driving to their final destination.

_Read, Review, you know what to do!_


End file.
